creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Proszę, chcę się obudzić...
Niedawno widziałem gdzieś, że pewna dziewczyna opublikowała w internecie prosty eksperyment. Zrobiła zdjęcia osobom, które następnie nie spały czterdzieści osiem godzin i ponownie zostały sfotografowane. Skutki były bardzo ciekawe, udowadniało to bowiem, że człowiekowi faktycznie potrzebny jest sen, bo wpływa on nie tylko na jego samopoczucie, ale i stan fizyczny. I głowy były takie bardziej wysuszone… pełniejsze pustką, inne. Nie wspominam już o podkrążonych oczach, bo to chyba jest aż nazbyt oczywiste. Dlaczego jednak o tym wspominam? Otóż, ostatnio słabo sypiam, prawie w ogóle, i chcę powiedzieć, że chociaż tak robię, to jestem w końcu szczęśliwy. Wydaje mi się, że w końcu powróciłem do Was, do normalności, uciekłem od tego, co niby tak bardzo jest nam potrzebne. Przez moje przeżycia w ogóle nie zgadzam się z wymienionym wyżej eksperymentem. To co mi się stało… te koszmarne wspomnienia, które chcę wpisać w kolejne kartki, aby się z tym chociaż z kimś podzielić… proszę, nie zasypiajcie… i zawsze dajcie mi się obudzić. Tak, wiecie, że do Was mówię. Udowodniliście mi, że sen to zło… Kartanoi – Kanibale Attendy. Chociaż chyba jednak ciągle tam powracam… ale na razie gdy to piszę nic się nie dzieje, zobaczymy co uda mi się powiedzieć na końcu, gdy skończę Wam wszystko opowiadać. *** Wszystko miało swój początek, wydaje mi się… chyba właśnie wtedy, gdy wszedłem na jedną ze stron w internecie, której nazwy nawet nie odważę się tutaj pominąć, był tam bowiem artykuł zachęcający do ciekawej medytacji. Tak zwanej Kantady, która to ponoć miała przynieść nieziemskie ukojenie w chwili, kiedy spałeś. Dokładniej polegała ona na czymś podobnym do OOBE. Pokrótce mogę wyjaśnić, że OOBE jest uznawane za wyjście ciała z duszy i wejście w wymiar astralny a następnie oglądanie całego życia ludzkiego jak i duchowego z zupełnie innej perspektywy… o ile w ogóle z jednej perspektywy. Słyszałem, że ponoć kiedyś jakaś dziewczyna oglądała w tym stanie kartkę z trzech różnych stron. To uczucie niepowtarzalne i dziwne, chociaż nie radzę go próbować, nie wiem czemu wszędzie piszą, że jeżeli raz wejdziesz w OOBE już nie będzie odwrotu. Ciekawe co? Nie wiem, tym tematem akurat się już nie interesuję. Nigdy także go nie próbowałem. Wróćmy zatem do historii. Dodam tylko, że ponoć w OOBE jest teoria iż istnieją trzy światy – fizyczny, astralny i duchowy. Teraz już w to na pewno nie uwierzę, nie po tym, co mnie spotkało. Kantada opowiadała o ćwiczeniach na koncentrację umysłu, które również skontaktują cię z losowo wybranym z wszechświata wymiarem i wprowadzą w głębszą od największej z faz rem. Temat wydał mi się ciekawy, w końcu kto nie lubi spać? To chyba jedne z najmilszych uczuć odpoczynku jakie jest dla nas dostępne. A najlepsze jest to, że zostało ono dane każdemu. Zafascynowany tym, co wyczytałem bardziej zgłębiłem się we wszystko, co było tam napisane. Historia ponoć swój początek miała w małym mieście w Grecji około czterystu lat przed naszą erą, kiedy to jedna z kapłanek, służąca w świątyni na cześć boga Apolla zyskała od niego święte objawienie, które kazało jej… robić właśnie to, co robiła dotychczas, bowiem właśnie dzięki jej własnemu sposobowi odpoczynku poprzez siadanie w odpowiedniej pozycji i ćwiczenia na koncentrację czynników przyrodniczych bardzo długo, czasami nawet do sześciu godzin, skontaktowała się ona z Olimpem, który znajdował się nie dość, że wysoko, to jeszcze w innej czasoprzestrzeni, tak, aby żaden z żyjących ludzi nie był w stanie go dostrzec, a ścieżka do niego była zarezerwowana tylko dla tych, którym pozwolono ją dostrzec. Mimo jednak tego kapłanka i tak pojawiła się obok Apolla w czasie jednej ze swoich medytacji i tak dowiedziała się od niego, że był on przeciwny temu, aby to ludzie nie mogli podziwiać z góry piękna jaki prezentowała całą swoją urodą budowla, w której mieszkali bogowie. Nakazał, aby po kryjomu przed wszystkimi spisała i udoskonaliła technikę, dzięki której inni będą mogli skontaktować się z Bogami i ujrzeć całe ich piękno. I tak właśnie całe swoje życie kobieta poświęciła na to, żeby jak najlepiej i najłatwiej każdemu człowiekowi było zrozumieć to w jakiś sposób można skontaktować się z innymi światami. Dlaczego w takim razie ponoć ta technika miała pomóc tylko w zasypianiu i odwiedzenia innych wymiarów, a nie tylko tego, w którym żyli Bogowie Greccy? Dalej pisano, że ponoć technika była udoskonalana przez rzymian, a jeszcze później rozprzestrzeniła się na całym świecie tak mocno i zarazem tak nieuchwytnie, że dzisiaj jest we wszystkich miejscach świata, lecz znają ją tylko nieliczni, gdyż nigdy nie miała zbytniej popularności. Nie było też na jej temat żadnego spojrzenia naukowego, czy też zwykłe wyjaśnienia, że może być snem czy czymś podobnym. Tylko i wyłącznie to, że mózg może wytworzyć odpowiednią energię i podpiąć się do wibracji, które nie istnieją w naszym wszechświecie. Jeśli miałoby chodzić o historię to to wszystko, co udało mi się o niej wychwycić. Dzisiaj technika ta jest stosowana tylko przez internautów i to oni dodają do niej nowe sposoby, aby łatwiej było wejść w jej trans podczas zasypiania. Tak przynajmniej mi się zdawało, jednak potem, gdy już udało mi się uzyskać ten efekt nie spodziewałem się czegoś… aż tak dziwnego, ale na razie przy okazji mogę powiedzieć wam iż dowiedziałem się, że nie ma tak naprawdę żadnych internautów i żadnych for na których ta metoda jest opisana, to wszystko jedna wielka fikcja, tak jak też to, że bogowie greccy kiedykolwiek istnieli. Jeżeli chcesz się dowiedzieć o co w tym tak naprawdę chodzi to poświęć chwilę tym notatkom, a dowiesz się czemu tak naprawdę boję się snu. Bowiem ćwiczyłem dość długo wciągnięty tą metodą, mając nadzieję na jakiekolwiek rezultaty. Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale uwierzyłem, że ta technika może naprawdę zadziałać. Ale gdy już mi się udało… kiedy na chwilę cieszyłem się, że to wszystko to jednak prawda. Nie wiem czy dam radę jeszcze kiedyś oprócz tego, co tu jest napisane o tym wspomnieć. *** Jak zwykle położyłem się spać i wtedy po raz pierwszy i niestety nie ostatni poczułem to… ta chwila na ciele, kiedy obiegły mnie ciarki, gdy po raz pierwszy na moje ciało wkradło się coś, podobnego do podniecenia, z tą różnicą, że to rozchodziło się bardziej po skórze niż wewnątrz ciała. Technika działała dokładnie tak jak miała działać - po medytacji podczas snu miałem te uczucia, których powinienem się spodziewać. Ta noc była spokojną i ostatnią, której się nie bałem. Zasnąłem. Tonąłem w niekończącej się czarnej… albo raczej mrocznej głębi. Czułem jak powoli spadam w dół a ta ciemna maź, która nie odbijała żadnego światła powoli oblizuje moje ramiona i nogi, które pod piżamą miałem odsłonięte. Wiedziałem także po dotyku, że odsłania się ona pod moim ciężarem na dole i od razu jak jakaś gęsta maź złącza się z przodu. Przyznam, już wtedy mocno się bałem, byłem tam sobą mając ze swoim ciałem wszystkie wspomnienia, i na pewno w niczym nie przypominało to snu. W dodatku ten odór… maź pachniała jakby była polana jakąś benzyną czy czymś podobnym. W końcu jednak powoli wyłoniłem się i zamarłem. Nie wiem skąd, ale do głowy weszła mi tylko jedna myśl… to był inny wszechświat. Spanikowałem… ale nie ze jej powodu, a z tego, że przede mną stało nie pamiętam czy pięciu czy może nawet siedmiu, ciasno w kółko ściśniętych dziwnych zielono szarych istot, od którego widoku prawie zwariowałem. Najgorsze były te oczy, puste z siatką jak u muchy, które nie miały w sobie ni to ciepła ni to zimna; właśnie to było w nich najgorsze, nie żaden tam wygląd czy straszne wrażenie… a raczej wrażenie niczego. Przez to właśnie głównie nie wiedziałem czego one ode mnie tak naprawdę chcą, nie miałem z nimi absolutnie żadnego kontaktu przez pierwsze kilka sekund. Spojrzałem w górę, zobaczyłam jak maź, która w tym pomieszczeniu służyła czemuś, co miało być zapewne sufitem wypluwa coś i zamyka się. O zgrozo… wypluła mi rękę… nic nie czułem, ale kiedy spojrzałem się w dół naprawdę jej nie miałem. Nie było także żadnej krwi czy widocznych kości, tylko tak, jakby obrastała ją skóra. A kiedy ją podniosłem, nie wiedząc co robić kończyna z góry spadła pionowo i wpasowała się zupełnie w jej środek… jakby jakiś tunel czasoprzestrzenny miał awarię, którą w miarę szybko naprawił. Spojrzałem się z powrotem na nich. Z początku przywołałem sobie do głowy myśli o kosmitach. Zielono szare, dziwne oczy, przyglądają się mi. W dodatku te talie, z których… teraz wszystko w mojej głowie zamarło. Z ich brzucha, albo raczej posocza, której ledwo kleiło się w logiczną całość, wystawały ludzkie szczątki. Głowy wykrzywione w grymasie bólu, nogi, ręce, a nawet u jednego dostrzegłem część intymną mężczyzny. To jednak nie było wszystko, te kończyny gniły… jeżeli mogę tak to nazwać. Powoli rozpływały się w ich ciele, a małe bąbelki szły do dziwnych masek na górze. Jakby tlenowych, ale z początku nie słyszałem u nich żadnego oddechu. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy coś jęknąłem, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, jeden z nich podniósł mnie swoją oślizgłą ręką do siebie. Poczułem smród rozkładanego mięsa z jego maski, ale on tylko przystawił jedną z kończyn właśnie do niej i wygiął jeden palec, patrząc się na mnie. Nadal nie widziałem grozy w jego oczach, ale w tej chwili wiedziałem już, że są wrogo nastawieni. Stworzenie puściło mnie i machnęło głową na pozostałych. Te chwyciły mnie. Ich dotyk był okropny, w dodatku zostawiał mi jakiś śluz na ręce. Gdy ze mną szły wiedziałem, że przez śliskość ich rąk ciągle mogłem wypaść, niczym mydło namoczone w wodzie, jednak jakoś pod odpowiednim kątem starali się mnie trzymać. Nie wiem nawet ile byłem tak w bezruchu, nie mając pojęcia co zrobić, nerwy przeszły w zupełnie inny poziom strachu, w szaleństwo, które powoli zaczynało mnie dopadać. W pewnym momencie wyślizgnąłem się, nie było to zbyt trudne, gdyż jak już wspomniałem ich dłonie ledwo co mnie utrzymywały. Wszystkie się na mnie spojrzały, wciąż ten martwy wzrok. Nie wiedziałem co dalej robić, gdzie w ogóle byłem, co się stało… czy to tylko sen? Jeden z nich uniósł swoją dłoń w moim kierunku. - Blppp… - chlipną – Blililiiip blp blp, blyp blpp blyp. Wybałuszyłem oczy, słysząc jak dziwnie to przemawia. Tego było dla mnie za dużo. Odwróciłem się i zacząłem biec. Teraz ściany w korytarzu przez który mnie nieśli były inne, okryte małymi, szarymi piłeczkami, które pulsowały i dawały światło. Biegnąc raz otarłem się o jedną i przyjrzałem się bliżej. Prawie wtedy się porzygałem, to były ludzkie oczy… oczy, które już dawno nie żyły a coś napędzało je ze ściany i sprawiało, że lekko każde promieniowały światłem. Odzyskałem głos i biegnąć zacząłem wrzeszczeć ile się dało, jakby mi się zdawało, że ktoś mnie wysłucha. Nagle wszystko się zmieniło, już miałem wejść do pokoju, gdzie mnie złapali, ale nagle… znów zasnąłem, poczułem jak moje ciało ogarnia taka senność jak jeszcze nigdy… i czułem, że padam powoli, a nawet nie dotrwałem do momentu, gdy moje ciało całkowicie walnęło o ziemię. Tym razem byłem przywiązany… nie przyklejony, jakimś śluzem, znowu. Siedziałem na krześle, ale tym razem szybko się zorientowałem, to było siedzenie z ludzkich kości, nie wiedziałem jakich, nie jestem biologiem, ale czułem dokładnie ich szorstkość na nogach, i dosyć gładką powierzchnię tam, gdzie miałem ręce. Obracałem głowę, chcąc wiedzieć chociaż trochę w jakim portalu teraz się znajduje… znów te oczy, wszędzie, gdziekolwiek się tylko obróciłem pulsowały tym nikłym światłem… a na ścianach ciągle panowała ciemność. Wierciłem się jak opętany, aż krzesło zaczęło się kiwać to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, jak jakaś pieprzona huśtawka. W pewnym momencie zacząłem się przewracać, kiedy kątem oka zauważyłem nogi tych samych istot. - Bllllp… Zdążyłem tylko to usłyszeć, zanim źle spadłem i walnąłem się w głowę, zasnąłem ponownie. Tym razem obudziłem się do niczego nie przypięty… czyżby jeszcze głębsze wejście w sen? Nie mam pojęcia. Tym razem byłem w wielkiej kopule, która złączała się na górze w czterech miejscach. Była ogromna i również było na niej dużo gałek ocznych, które słabo wszystko oświetlały. Jednak to mnie tak nie przejęło jak to, co ponownie sprawiło, że poczułem iż mój umysł znów przytłaczają wariackie myśli. Kości, dużo kości… niektóre wydawać by się mogło zbyt za duże na człowieka, pocięte i mocno posklejane. Zlepione w różne, dziwne mechanizmy napędzające… taśmę z wysuszonych ludzkich kawałków skóry… obróconych w tę drugą, już wyschniętą na mroczną czerwień stronę. Obrzydlistwom tego widoku wciąż nie było końca, gdyż następnie widziałem co się po nich przesuwa. Ludzkie ciała, dużo ludzkich ciał, spadających z góry przez jakiś inny tunel, martwych z podciętymi gardłami. Nie wiedząc co robić i nie widząc żadnych innych dróg ucieczki postanowiłem je śledzić, nie mając pojęcia co począć dalej. Widoki te jak już wspomniałem napawały mnie i szaleństwem, ale i teraz jeszcze obrzydlistwem i mdłościami, które ledwo powstrzymywałem. W pewnym momencie idąc poczułem coś ciepłego, dotykającego moich nóg, zlewającymi się strumykami wprost do stup, najdalej kończąc na pięcie. Spojrzałem w dół z sercem bijącym mi jak oszalałe. Zsikałem się. Jak małe dziecko, które dopiero uczy korzystać się z nocnika zsikałem się, a teraz do moich nozdrzy dochodził zapach świeżej uryny, który drażnił mnie niezmiernie. Dopiero wtedy zorientowałem się, że mój strach był tak mocny iż w ogóle nie czułem, że chce mi się siku. Mój mózg zrobił to podświadomie za mnie, nie mogłem go nawet wstrzymać, po prostu odlałem się jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. I to przeraziło mnie jeszcze bardziej, bowiem wiedziałem, że to już kres moich możliwości psychicznych… takie przynajmniej miałem wrażenie, bo nigdy jeszcze nie znosiłem ich w tak potężnej dawce. Ruszyłem dalej za ciałami, które z kopuły, gdzie spadały na samej górze i powoli zjeżdżały w dół, najpewniej po to, żeby się nie uszkodzić schodziły powolutku do następnego pomieszczenia. Nie miałem innej możliwości. Musiałem wejść na ciała obcych mi z widoku ludzi, których nigdy już na pewno nie poznam i rozpłaszczenie się na platformie, aby móc przejechać przez mały kwadratowy obiekt będący właśnie tunelem prowadzącym zupełnie gdzie indziej. Jednak podczas leżenia znów poczułem te same śpiące co wcześniej myśli i znów powoli oddałem się mimowolnie kolejnej drzemce. Tym razem oszalałem na krótką chwilę. Wiem już jak to jest mieć nieczyste i nieswoje myśli w głowie, ale to, co zobaczyłem było dla mnie wręcz potworne. Tym razem całe miasta, które budowały się w pełnym słońcu, które również sprawiało wrażenie innego, jakiegoś nie z tego świata, również z ludzkich kości. W tym momencie zacząłem się zastanawiać o co w tym wszystkim chodziło i właśnie tak oszalałem analizując fakty. Wszędzie za oświecenie służyły ludzkie oczy, ciała spadały po platformach również z ludzkiego budulca i jechały w przepaść. A w dodatku te istoty. Ufoludki z maskami, z których wydobywał się smród zgniłego mięsa. Może niektórzy czytający to już się domyślili, ale przez to w jakim położeniu się znajdowałem dotarło to do mnie dopiero teraz. I to sprawiło, że zacząłem wariować. Te zgniłe mięso… to były właśnie ludzkie kończyny, powoli spożywane i wpajane sobie przez ich ciała… tego był dla mnie za wiele. - Oni… blppp – powiedziałem sam nie wiedząc czemu. – Zjadają – mamrotałem, a w głowie jawiły mi się obrazy, których wcześniej nie widziałem, obrazy, w których kolejne kończyny były powoli wysysane przez śluz i trafiały bąbelkową drogą prosto do maski – blp bliiip blpp bp lpp blp – mamrotałem – Trawią, bo to im daje życie… ulatuje z kończyn, strach, blpp, blpblpblpblpblbp. Padłem na ziemię, nie wiedząc co robić. Byłem na jednej z tych diabelskich uliczek, gdzie domy z ludzkich kości wznosiły się bardzo gęsto, nie pozostawiając żadnej małej przestrzeni. Przynajmniej tyle w tym było dobrego, że kości nie wydawały z siebie żadnego zapachu. Podniosłem się łapiąc za głowę, wizje coraz bardziej śmigały mi po głowie, szybciej i szybciej zmieniając się na potworniejsze. Doświadczałem prawdziwego zła. Znów mnie złapano. Ciągnięto mnie gdzieś. Kolejna istota z piłą, również zrobioną z kości, ładnie wyżłobioną i mając specjalne na boku wycięte mikroskopijne, ale z widoku mocne ząbki, które tylko czekały, żeby zanurzyć się w nowej porcji ludzkiego mięsa. Zacząłem wrzeszczeć, bo teraz co pół sekundy widziałem nowy obraz, który leciał tak szybko, że nie pamiętam go zupełnie, ale najpewniej zapisał się gdzieś w mojej podświadomości. I wdzierało się to i wdzierało, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić, nie miałem siły tego powstrzymać. Otworzyłem oczy, widziałem jak coraz więcej tych dziwactw, z członkami ludzkimi w swoim ciele wychodzi z tych obleśnych domów i swoimi pustymi oczami z twarzami w maskach wpatruje się we mnie. Każdy był tak samo okropny i nie do opisania… Coraz to bardziej i bardziej zagłębiałem się wizjami w moje szaleństwo, miałem je już na jawie, nie musiałem otwierać oczu, a obrazy i tak pykały mi i pykały co chwila nie chcąc się zakończyć. I tak nagle jak się zaczęło, tak nagle się skończyło… obudziłem się… ale to był dopiero początek mojej historii. *** Otworzyłem oczy, leżałem na łóżku. Ciężko oddychałem wpatrując się w ciemność. Powoli zacząłem się podnosić, nie wiedząc, co się właściwie dzieje. Cały drżałem, tak mocno, że ledwo mogłem się podeprzeć na łokciach, kiedy zabierałem moją głowę z poduszki. Wszystko wciąż kołatało mi w głowie tak wyraźne jakby działo się naprawdę. Sen mieszał się zjawą, jawa z innym wszechświatem. Co się właściwie stało? Nie potrafiłem powiedzieć. *** Kilka minut później uspokoiłem się i wstałem, następnie kierując się do łazienki. Moje ciało już nie drżało, a ja z ulgą dziękowałem nie wiadomo komu, że to tylko sen. Nie wierzę w Boga. Skończę z tą całą medytacją, myślałem sobie, kiedy powoli puszczałem lodowatą wodę, a następnie podkładałem pod nią ręce. W pewnym momencie, kiedy uzbierała się w nich odpowiednia jej ilość szybkim ruchem wylałem ją sobie na twarz. Poczułem jeszcze większą ulgę, czując jak jej zimny prąd powoli opada na moją twarz i pokazuje swoim chłodem, że jestem w świecie realnym. Wszystko to miało jednak swój smutny koniec, kiedy odjąłem ręce od głowy i spojrzałem w lustro. Był tam… a morze była? Ta sama istota, to samo coś, co mnie złapało, stało teraz za moimi plecami i wciąż te oczy jak u muchy puste, ale wiadomo, że wpatrujące się we mnie straszyły tak samo realnie jak w moim śnie. Stałem tak w bezruchu cały przesiąknięty nowym kującym zimnym potem, który teraz wystąpił na moim ciele. Co się działo. Czym jesteś?, pytałem się nieświadomy w myślach. Daj mi spokój. Spokój… Blppp… Istota podniosła rękę do góry, a z niej było widać jak sterczał chociażby ludzki nos i kilka palców, które powoli były wchłaniane przez jej skórę. Wygięła palec… i podniosła do maski. Znów czułem ten sam smród gnijącego mięsa. Zamknąłem oczy i złapałem się za głowę mokrymi dłońmi. Zacząłem krzyczeć, czułem jak upadam, co się działo, kim lub czym były te istoty? Co to za demony próbujące odebrać mi moje człowieczeństwo, przecież nie byłem nic warty, nigdy nie chciałem rozmawiać z ludźmi, stroniłem od nich, nie miałem dziewczyny, a moi rodzice nie żyli… więc czemu, czemu mnie to nękało? Takie właśnie myśli przychodziły mi na myśl, kiedy siadałem do komputera, chcąc się dowiedzieć co jest z tym wszystkim nie tak. Przecież miało mi to pomóc w zasypianiu, odprężyć mnie… więc czemu? Czemu?! Wpisałem adresy tych samych stron co wcześniej. Nie wykryto połączenia DNS z ich serwerami… jakby przestały istnieć. Kantada… medytacja, którą tak się interesowałem zniknęła nawet z googli. Wstałem po kilkunastu minutach szukania… Nic nie rozumiałem, rozglądałem się niepewnie po pokoju i powoli analizowałem to, co właśnie się wydarzyło. *** Przyznam, że po nieprzespanej nocy i trzech kawach tak mocnych, że nigdy wcześniej nawet nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mógłbym wypić chociaż jedną, trochę się uspokoiłem. W końcu, może to wszystko było snem? Nie wierzyłem w to, ale cały czas starałem sobie to wmówić. Ale kantada? Miałem w głowie wszystkie podstawowe informacje o tym, jak ją stosować, znałem parę dobrych sposobów jak ją wywołać… ale mimo tego… Nie, na pewno… na pewno… - Na pewno musiało coś zostać… jakiś ślad… - szepnąłem do siebie, czując, że strach powraca. Myślałem o tym wszystkim, analizowałem dlaczego gałki oczne były na ścianach, dlaczego znajdowały się tam budynki z ludzkich kości… o co chodziło w tym dziwnym świecie, do którego na kilka chwil trafiłem. I nie wyniosłem nic… nie od razu… ale z czasem powoli zaczynałem wszystko rozumieć, zajęło mi to kilka powrotów do tego świata… strasznych powrotów… jednak udało mi się, wszystko rozwiązałem… I nie wiem, czy powinienem się z tego cieszyć. *** Zadzwoniłem do pracy i powiedziałem, że chcę wziąć wolne, duże wolne. Nie było z tym żadnego problemu, szefowa nawet się cieszyła, nie brałem żadnego zwolnienia od ponad trzech lat, wiedziała, że ze spokojem mogę odrobić moje zaległości po powrocie po trzy kroć. Był ze mnie pracoholik. Unikałem życia osobistego, zupełnie. Dostałem zwolnienie, na całe dwa tygodnie. Bardzo długo, jednak jak już wyżej wspomniałem, ja mogłem. Wziąłem je. Bo wiedziałem, że nie będę spał. Tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało na początku, a skoro byłbym niewyspany, w pracy dałoby się to odczuć. Nie mogłem tak żyć przynajmniej nie na razie. Musiałem odkryć co się stało, coś mnie do tego popychało, może strach może pragnienie nie bania się… a może coś innego nie z tego świata?, nie mam pojęcia. Usiadłem przed komputerem i tu pojawiał się pierwszy problem, nie wiedziałem co na początku wpisać, od czego zacząć. Zacząłem jakoś kojarzyć fakty, myślałem i wkrótce zacząłem od tajemniczych zaniknięć ludzkich. Była tego w sieci masa, ale i tak cierpliwie, powoli i spokojnie – nie wiem do dzisiaj jak- czytałem wszystko starając znaleźć się coś, co może zaskoczyć, jakiś ślad, wskazówkę… i znalazłem. Pierwszy przypadek to wioska Ekami w Afryce, która była opisana w jednym ze starych reportaży na czyimś blogu podróżniczym. Wyglądało na to, że dawniej opowieść zrobiła furorę wśród czytelników i miała dość dużo wyświetleń. Opowiadała historię, w której ponoć człowiek odpowiedzialny za artykuł będąc właśnie w tamtym miejscu natrafił na jedną z wiosek, gdzie widział jak jej mieszkańcy do jednego wielkiego pomieszczenia znoszą swoje dzieci, a tam szamani szepczący im coś do ucha odprawiali ponoć dziwne czary, których nie rozumiał, ponieważ był to zupełnie obcy język. Kiedy spytał się mieszkańców o co chodzi, odpowiedzieli, że ponoć naznaczają dzieci na przyszłość, aby te nie wpadły w pułapkę snu. Gdy zapytał się o co chodzi dokładniej odparli, że dawniej jeden z ich przodków zaprzedał duszę szamanowi z wrogiego plemienia, który w zamian miał mu powiedzieć sposób na to, aby w końcu mógł spać spokojnie. Ponoć cierpiał on na to, jak to określili „bezsenny niepokój”, co najpewniej oznaczało jak podkreślał autor zwykłą bezsenność. Szaman opowiedział mu pewien sposób jak wpaść w medytację podczas snu, która ponoć przeniesie go do świata innego niż nasz na czas spoczynku, gdzie będzie on mógł w spokoju odpoczywać. Człowiek ten posłuchał go i powiedział, że gdy nadejdzie jego czas szaman może wziąć to, co z niego uleci i wykorzystać jak chce. Następnie mówili, że ponoć widzieli go, jak trenował, jak używał metod podobnych do moich aby ponoć uzyskać spokój. Potem wszyscy zaczęli to ignorować, gdyż stało się to dla nich naturalne. Aż do czasu. Potem człowiek ten zaczął chodzić cały roztrzęsiony, cały czas był zaspany, a nikt nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Nikt z tubylców nie wiedział, czy wtedy próbowano z nim rozmawiać, nie znali dokładnie tej historii, bo ponoć wydarzyła się dawno temu. W każdym razie dalej opowiadali, że nikt nie widział jak ten człowiek śpi, cały czas chodził coraz to bardziej niepewny i niewyspany, aż w końcu ponoć położył się ponownie… tej samej nocy słychać było jak się obudził, jak błagał, żeby oni odeszli, jak opowiadał, że nie odda im kończyn, a potem uciekł… ponoć się zabił chociaż nigdy tego nie stwierdzono. Ale to nie koniec, jeżeli by miało o to chodzić. Szaman z innej wioski pojął jego zagubioną duszę i nasłał ją z czymś co nadal krążyło jemu na sercu na właśnie tę wioskę, aby każdy z nich po trochu nie zaznał spokoju ze snem i wszyscy w końcu wyginęli. Ponoć potem wioska tamtego szamana upadła, nie wiadomo czemu, a ta została… ale dusza wnika w umysły tych najsłabszych, najbardziej podatnych, nowo narodzonych i tłumaczy im zasady, które ponoć mają im przynieść spokój w śnie. Młodzi co prawda tego nie rozumieją, ale stosują się do tego, co im powiedział i tak trafiają tam… gdzie? Autor artykułu nie wiedział dokładnie. Ale ponoć potem młodzi zaczęli dziwnie się zachowywać, płakały, gdy ich matki próbowały ich uśpić, bo śpiewanie kojarzyło się ze snem. W końcu one same pod koniec połowy drugiej nocy zasypiały a dzieci… znikały… tak szybko jak się pojawiały, i nikt nie wiedział co się stało. Nikt też nie wiedział jak to odkryto, jak odkryto cokolwiek, tę legendę znali tylko szamani, którzy ponoć nie chcieli o tym rozmawiać z autorem. Człowiek ten ponoć powrócił tam dwa lata później, chcąc zobaczyć co się stało, ponieważ tamci szamani, którzy w tamtych czas byli młodzi teraz dobijali już sędziwego wieku. Przedtem z informacji dowiedział się, że ponoć rok temu zginął tam ostatni szaman, a… wioska zniknęła! Tak po prostu… chociaż może raczej z naszego punktu widzenia zostały przynajmniej opustoszałe budynki, jednak, chociaż ponoć to plemię zawsze uważało, że bez ludności wioski tak jakby nie ma, a budynek to tylko miraż powstający w świecie fizycznym, piszę to jako ciekawostkę, dla oddania czci tym ludziom, nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, co piszę, po prostu wiem co przeżyli każdy z nich po kolei i doskonale czuję to, co oni. Kolejna sprawa, którą znalazłem, była opowiedziana bardziej w formie historii odczytanej z malarstwa naściennego, wykonanego przez naszych przodków homo sapiens znaleziona w Rumunii w jaskini Eternvis, przedstawiająca coś, czego badacze nie potrafili do końca odcyfrować. Wszystko zaczynało się od tego, że pokazany był na ścianach rysunek ognia, który pokazywał jak coś wyłania się z płomieni, istotę przerażająco podobną do mojej, z tym, że bardziej muskularną, większą, jeżeli miałoby chodzić o skalę, gdzie ludzie przedstawieni byli jako malutcy. Tylko te oczy… one, nie różniły się niczym, zupełnie niczym. Wciąż ta pustka, która na całe szczęście nie biła na mnie, tylko na biednych jaskiniowców, którzy pokłoniali się monstrum. A z jego ust, ze zgrozą wspominam ten fragment do dzisiaj, kiedy go zobaczyłem, wychodził dymek, w którym narysowany był jeszcze jeden prehistoryczny człowieczek, który był w pozycji embrionalnej, najwyraźniej śpiąc. Dalej obrazki pokazywały jakieś wielkie cyklopowe budowle i wzniesienia z jakichś kijków, które były ni to drzewem ni to – jak na początku się spodziewałem – kością ludzką. Być może po prostu artysta, tworzący ten pseudo „komiks” źle to rozrysował. A dalej pokazane było jak ludzie walczą z tym czymś, teraz wyglądającym już tak, jak ja to widziałem. To były te same stwory, trochę pokracznie narysowane, ale jednak, z tymi samymi ohydnymi maskami, z tym, że bez kończyn ludzkich, które miałyby powoli zanikać. Na końcu po walce, która w ogóle nie przynosiła efektów, bowiem, kiedy waliło się ów stwory maczugami czy inną bronią, one były jak wynikało z obrazków, niczym duchy, i wszystko przez nie przenikało, za to o dziwo w kolejnych scenach istoty te niosły już spokojnie nie walczących ludzi i gdzieś je zanosiły… i tutaj „komiks” się urywał, a dalej był tylko jeszcze jeden obrazek, który przedstawiał kolejnego z ludzików na ścianie, bez rąk, nóg i głowy, mający jedynie tułów, i na pewno nie było wyjaśnione gdzie podziała się reszta. Wielce przerażony szukałem dalej, w nadziei że znajdę coś, co jeszcze bardziej zaprowadzi mnie na ich trop. Ich… właściwie to nadal nie wiedziałem czego lub kogo, ale wtedy chyba zacząłem mieć w głowie właśnie pojęcie „kogo”. Wiedziałem już, że nie jest to zbiór jakiegoś tam czegoś człowieko podobnego, tylko faktycznie oni, jakaś inna rasa, która żyła już długo przed nami… w zupełnie – tak mi się zdaje – innym, starszym, mroczniejszym wszechświecie. Pozbawieni zapewne wszelkich uczuć. Takie przynajmniej odnosiłem wrażenie, gdy byłem u nich przez te kilka bądź kilkadziesiąt minut. Przypomniał mi się jeden z nich kiedy powoli zasypiałem, a moja głowa opadała nisko do klawiatury. Zobaczyłem jak ponownie podnosi kończynę do ust i wyprostowuje jeden z palców. Szybko się obudziłem, nie wiedząc co się do końca stało z potem na twarzy. Nie mogę spać, myślałem, nie mogę. Szukałem dalej potrzebnych mi do rozwiązania tej zagadki informacji. Nie będę opowiadał tutaj podobnych historii, gdyż są one do siebie bardzo podobne, coś uczy kogoś jak zasnąć, ten ktoś zasypia, dziwnie się zachowuje i na końcu znika, bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Pojawiło się kilka takich wątków z innym tylko rodzajem nauki, który prowadził do tego samego, oddania się medytacji podczas snu i przejścia do ponoć innego wymiaru. Czy to nauka znaleziona w jakiejś księdze czy na starym papirusie lub innym papierowym dokumencie, przekazana drogą słowną lub za pomocą obrazków. Ale jest jeszcze jedna ostatnia już i najważniejsza informacja. Informacja od pewnego – aż sam się zdziwiłem – spartanina znaleziona w czymś, co miało mu posłużyć jako pamiętnik… z tylko jedną opowieścią, z której jednak dość dużo wywnioskowałem. Opowiadał on tam o tym jak został wysłany na pewną niecodzienną misję. Jako dziecko ponoć zbyt dobrze przeszedł próbę inicjacji, biczowali go mokrym drewnianym kijem, jednak ten nie ukazał nawet grymasu bólu. Dotąd nie wiedziałem, że może istnieć aż tak silny człowiek, jednak wiedziałem, że te zapiski nie kłamały i że on przez całe walenie kijem aż do krwi nie zmienił choćby trochę wyrazu twarzy. Skąd miałem taką pewność? To dlatego, że zawierały elementy, które widziałem na własne oczy… on… opisał je tak doskonale… podziwiałem tego człowieka… na chwilę przy czytaniu wziąłem go nawet jako wzór do naśladowania. W grocie blisko Sparty ze snu zimowego wyszedł niedźwiedź. Wielki wyrośnięty, taki, który zabił jedną małą dziewczynkę, którą wypuściła matka, aby ta mogła nazbierać dla niej kwiatków. Później nawet troje wysłanych tam wielkich wojowników poległo. Uznano, że to jest dla niego odpowiednia próba. Doskonale wiem co myślicie, też byłem w szoku, ale oni naprawdę to zrobili. Wysłali niepełnoletnie dziecko, aby to zabiło przerośniętego, żądnego krwi niedźwiedzia, tylko dlatego, że zbyt gładko przeszło tą nieludzką inicjację. Niedoszły wtedy Spartanin wziął włócznię, miecz i tarcze, i poszedł tam w pełnej zbroi, pewny tego – jak sam opisywał – że idzie na śmierć i nie polegnie już nigdy w boju jako wielki spartanin. Doszedł wtedy do jaskini i usłyszał chrapanie. Niedźwiedź spał, to była dla niego idealna okazja. Stanął naprzeciw jamy i wycelował w niego włócznią. Widział tam tylko mroczny, futerkowaty kształt, który poruszał się wolno w górę i po chwili upadał, a towarzyszyły mu tylko głośne chrapnięcia. Tak wycelował w niego włócznia leciała prosto i gładko, nie dotykana przez nawet najmniejszy wiatr, tak dobrze udało mu się nią rzucić. Ale włócznia nie przebiła niedźwiedzia tylko przez niego przeniknęła, a ten obudził się i rzucił na biednego, małego, ale silnego chłopca. A był tak szybki, że doskoczył do niego dwoma susłami i swoją wielką łapą wycelował prosto w jego głowę… a potem dzieciak zasnął. Nie potrafię opisać jakie dziwne myśli mi towarzyszyły, kiedy czytałem, co spotkało go dalej. Ta sama ciemna maź, te same istoty, z tym, że ten wyrwał się im inaczej. I czuł, że bardzo chce mu się spać, ale był tak wytrzymały, że pędził i pędził dalej, a stwory nie dawały sobie z tego sprawy, a chociaż nie miał już włóczni, a tarcza mu ciążyła, to nadal miał ze sobą miecz. I starał się ponoć przeciąć te stwory, ale one dalej jak gdyby nigdy nic chodziły po niekończącym się labiryncie. W końcu jednak doszedł do czegoś, do jakiego wielkiego kościstego posągu, gdzie nakreślone były tylko jakieś trzy bluźniercze słowa „bulapsel blup blandui”, tak przynajmniej mniej więcej tłumacz zdołał je odczytać. A dalej ponoć w końcu po półdniowym szaleńczym biegu wydostał się na wolność do miasta kości, i jął w końcu wyniszczać ich budynki, a twory wreszcie zwróciły na niego uwagę. To świadczyło o czymś ważnym. Może stwory były w pewien sposób nieśmiertelne, ale ich budynki z kości nie. I wkrótce wszystkie zebrały się w kole i ścisnęły, aby go nie wypuścić, a ten starał się i ciął i ciął straszliwie, aż w końcu udało mu się ugodzić jednego, który stał się materialny dotykając jego ramienia. Wtedy właśnie go godził, walnął mu mieczem tak mocno, że kończyna górna z palcami od jego ciała odpadła. I wtedy istoty rozpierzchły się, a on usłyszał tylko głośno z nieba, które tam wtedy było słowa: ‘Blilipuu blupu bluilu bluup” i obudził się przy niedźwiedziu, który miał w siebie wbitą włócznię i leżał nieżywy w jamie z otwartymi oczami, które połyskiwały z ciemności w środku promieni słonecznych. Tak spartanin odciął łeb stworowi i wrócił z nim, ukazując, że stał się mężczyznom. I na tym kończyło się wszystko najważniejsze, co znalazłem w komputerze. *** Po około dziewięciu godzinach odetchnąłem, wiedząc, że na razie skończyłem, przeleciałem wszystko, co się da, każdą nawet najmniej ważną i niepotrzebną do tego, czego szukałem historię z tajemniczym zniknięciem. I wysnułem już pewne wnioski, które starałem sobie potwierdzić właśnie przez to, co przeczytałem. Nie było żadnej Kantady, taka medytacja w ogóle nie istniała. Oni, ten dziwny ród, który istniał w tamtym wszechświecie oszukał mnie i sprawił, że jakoś do niego wszedłem. Nie dało się uciec… chociaż jeden (mam tu na myśli spartanina) uniknął tego samego losu co inni. Budynki dało się niszczyć, ale oni sami używali jakiejś duchowej mocy, aby być niczym duchy. Jednak chwila nieuwagi i ich bezcielesność znikała. A wtedy można było ich zabić, i to liczyło się w tym najbardziej. To nie były jakieś bóstwa czy inne kreatury tylko istoty nie z tego świata. Ważne też było to, że można było logicznie znaleźć i wytłumaczyć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, jeżeli udałoby mi się szukać dalej, tak też postanowiłem zrobić po krótkiej przerwie. Dzięki ogromnemu zmęczeniu przestałem się bać już zupełnie, mój organizm w ogóle nie miał na to czasu, domagał się zamknięcia powiek i odlotu. Ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę zasnąć, jeszcze nie. *** Tym razem nie spodziewałem się, że jednym hasłem dojdę aż tak daleko. Wpisałem bowiem te trzy bluźniercze słowa „bulapsel blup blandui” i kliknąłem szukaj. Zmroziło mnie. Wyskoczył mi bowiem język Karantoiów. I tak dopiero zacząłem pojmować to wszystko, co się działo. Przeczytałem o pewnym dawnym plemieniu kanibali, którzy zostali przeklęci. A mieli oni swój własny język, na podstawie oddawania czci wszystkiemu co pływa, jako symbol tego, że jest to czyste stworzenie, bo nie posiada ono mięska jak inne zwierzęta. Bulgotali jak bąbelki wychodzące z rybich paszczy. Stąd właśnie tak ważny nacisk był na wymowę. Samo plemię żyło na wyspie Attendzie, nie wiadomo dokładniej gdzie położonej, gdyż było to jeszcze przed jakimkolwiek życiem, a wtedy lądy nie mogły być podbite przez nikogo. Jak się tam znalazło, to jest w tym wszystkim najciekawsze. Przecież skoro wtedy nie było nawet innego życia, a oni już byli jako kierujący się instynktem jedzenia ludzie, którzy nie odważyliby cofnąć się przed niczym, to co mogło sprawić, że się tam znaleźli? Wyjaśniała to klątwa, którą zostali przeklęci, kiedy tak naprawdę się narodzili. A zaczęło się od tego, że dziewięciorga z nich, które miało pięć kobiet trzech mężczyzn i dziecko zasmakowało w ludzkim mieście na Haiti, a dalej pięć kobiet zostało zapłodnionych przez trzech mężczyzn, a każdej z nich ponoć za sprawą rytuału, który sami opracowali stworzyli ciąże mnogie i tak każda z pięciu urodziła trojaczki i ponownie były zapładniane. I tak dzieci chowano w jednym wielkim miejscu, gdzie nie mogły uciec i gdzie były odcięte od świata, a płakały tam i były niewyobrażalnie głośnie, jednak uspokajały się, kiedy rzucano im kawałki, świeżo upolowanego właśnie ludzkiego mięsa. I tak dzieci rosły w jednej wielkiej dziurze, a kiedy jako bardziej dorosłe już wychodziły, całe obdrapane z wielkimi ranami na sobie od ciągłych walk między nimi, a to o miejsce, a to o kawałek jedzenia, były spragnione ludzkiej strawy i napadały na innych tubylców zamieszkujących tamte strony. Trochę później kiedy dzieci podrosły i stały się prawie, że zabójcami doskonałymi, umiejącym skrywać się godzinami w cieniu i czekać na swoją ofiarę, bo nie liczyło się dla nich nic innego niż mięso. A kiedy każdy najadł się świeżo upolowanej zdobyczy wracało do wioski, która nadal była grotą, powiększoną coraz bardziej w zimny dół, kopaną gołymi rękami startymi aż do skórek, zupełnie bez paznokci. Bo byli oni przyzwyczajeni tylko i wyłącznie do mroku, w którym się chowali i nawzajem dusili. I wkrótce zaczęli stosować własne obrzędy pomagające im w zdobywaniu ofiary. Dały one zalążek nowemu i nieznanemu dotąd kultowi, który to odbywał się właśnie w tamtym miejscu – voodoo, tak właśnie go nazywano. Zalążek, który stanowił od niego jednak tak odrębną drogę, że nawet najpodlejsi szamani brzydzili się technik tam używanych. Przerwę tutaj na chwilę, aby powiedzieć wam, że nie zamierzam nawet napisać o jednej z metod, jaką stosowali oni, by ofiarę łatwiej było schwytać. Były one tak obleśnie i nieludzkie, że do dzisiaj się zastanawiam, jak nie oszalałem czytając je wszystkie bardzo dokładnie. To co wymyślili, jeżeli naprawdę działało, a obawiam się, że tak było, doprowadzało do ciarek na plecach. Wkrótce wchodzili oni do umysłów ludzi i sprowadzali ich lunatykujących do siebie. Panowali nad ich umysłami, opętywali ich, bo metody, które stosowali pozwalały na to, żeby robić właśnie takie rzeczy. Aż w końcu przesadzili… było im mało mięsa, bo rozrastali się, a ich jaskinia nabrała już różnych korytarzy i zagłębień, coraz więcej mięsa musiało wpadać do ich ust, aby byli oni najedzeni. I stworzyli coś strasznego. Istotę, która miała sprowadzać na umysły dosłownie wszystkich straszliwe wizje i koszmary, które miały sprawiać, że oszaleją i dadzą się dobrowolnie zabić, pokroić i zjeść właśnie przez nich. To był najstraszliwszy obrzęd o jakim kiedykolwiek czytałem, a zgromadzili się tam dosłownie wszyscy i zrobili coś potwornego, czego nie ośmielę się tutaj ani nigdzie indziej już opisać. I stworzyli coś, czego żaden z nich się nie spodziewał. Własnego Boga, kogoś, kto symbolizował ich zabójcze rządy. To właśnie potem bóg zaczął nimi przewodzić, nauczył ich porozumiewać się ze sobą, bo był niesamowicie inteligentny, wiedział czyje mięso jest najświeższe, najlepsze, pokazywał im jak je piec, przyrządzać, żeby był smaczniejsze, a sam nadał sobie imię Blandui. O to właśnie był ich główny okrzyk: Bulapsel Blup Blandui – Wychwalać największego Blandui. Ale tego było już za wiele, szamanie z innych wiosek musieli działać i zjednoczyli się. I zamknęli samego Blandui z jak ich potem nazwano na cześć obrzędu, który ich wygnał Kartanoich do zupełnie innego wszechświata. Nie przewidzieli jednak jednego. Bóg był bardziej potężniejszy niż mogliby się na początku spodziewać i znalazł on sposób na połączenie się niepełne z ludzkim światem. I zaczął od samego początku, gdyż czas u nich w ogóle nie istniał. I tak powoli ponoć do dzisiaj porywa ludzi z całego świata i karmi nimi swój lód, który zdziczał do reszty. Oddychałem ciężko, kończąc czytać ostatnie słowa. Co się tak właściwie stało podczas tych kilku godzin, które dużo później z każdą minutą stawały się wiecznością? Czyżbym rozwiązał zagadkę? Prawie na pewno tak, ale nadal musiałem jeszcze kilka rzeczy wyjaśnić. *** Kiedy spisałem wam już wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy możemy przeanalizować, co mi się właściwie stało. Poczynając od tego, że zostałem podstępnie wciągnięty jako kolejna ofiara Boga Blandui, mogłem jeszcze raz lepiej przeanalizować cały świat w jakim się znalazłem. Attenda, czyli wyspa na której wszystko się zaczęło… tak właściwie mogła nie istnieć, tylko zaczynała kumulować swe moce właśnie w tym miejscu, a została stworzona tak jak wcześniej jaskinia, w której żyli. Porywają ludzi tylko po to, żeby się nimi żywić, ale wyewoluowali… teraz nie musieli już ich gonić, wystarczyło, że ludzie oszaleliby, i dali się w końcu z wycieńczenia powracania tam, i wizji, które ich nawiedzały pokroić i rozszarpać, a następnie… no właśnie… nie wiedziałem nadal skąd mieli te maski i tego nie udało mi się już dowiedzieć, podejrzewam jednak, że stworzył je im sam Blandui aby mogli pożywiać się przez nie ciągle, od tak dla ich własnej przyjemności. Ale co potem? Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie z tego budowali te całe miasta w swoim świecie, jaskinia im się znudziła, potrzebowali światła. Tajemnica gałek ocznych również nie została przeze mnie nigdy zgłębiona, nie mam tutaj żadnego punktu widzenia, jak wydobyli z oczu światło. To pewnie jakieś ich kolejne przeklęte kulty. Długo zajęło mi, zanim to wszystko sobie jakoś poukładałem, ale to i tak nie koniec. Byłem już wyczerpany, cały jeden dzień poświęciłem na szukanie, drugi na myślenie, żeby to wszystko jak najlepiej skleić, czułem wyczerpanie, parę razy zdawało mi się, że słyszałem bulgoczące odgłosy, raz nawet ta pół sekundy zdawało mi się, że widziałem tego stwora. Musiałem spać, a przez to strach powrócił, z tym, że przez tak ogromne zmęczenie oddziaływał na mnie lekko inaczej niż powinien. Czułem się źle jakbym kogoś stracił, nie chciało mi się nic robić, czułem przygnębienie. Musiałem spać. Ale nie mogłem. - Nie mogę – powtarzałem sobie – nie mogę, nie mogę.. nie… I wtedy to do mnie dotarło. Położyłem się spać. *** O to w tym wszystkim chodziło, sen był podstawą zabierania ciał z naszego świata. Kiedy się spało otwierało się jakieś przejście i to właśnie ono prowadziło do nich. Do Kartanoich, do Attendy. Obudziłem się wypoczęty… ale nie tym razem, nie dałem się oszukać. Podbiegłem do komputera, wpisałem Kantada i wyskoczyły mi te same strony… to znaczyło jedno… oni to wszystko zmyślili, żebym popłynął głębiej, abym zanurzył się aż do ich mrocznego świata, owianego tą dziwną czarną mazią, która to oddzielała nas. W tej chwili zaczynałem wątpić w to, co jest prawdziwe, a co nie. Gdybym się teraz położył pewnie mógłbym wejść do ich świata. Więc ile dni straciłem? Ile razy zdawało mi się, że żyję w moim prawdziwym świecie, a to była tylko bańka stworzona przez nich. I jak ja potem wracałem do prawdziwego świata, nie mogąc nic pamiętać… a co jeżeli wtedy w ogóle nie byłem obudzony… co jeżeli… Zacząłem się zastanawiać jak się obudzić, jak sprawić, aby wrócić do siebie… co zrobić, aby wyjść z tego koszmaru. Wbiegłem do łazienki i zacząłem napuszczać zimnej wody, a potem zniecierpliwiony wskoczyłem i zacząłem oblewać się lodem, jaki wypływał z kraniku. I woda lała się tak i lała, sprawiając mi ból, który odrętwiał całe moje ciało. Aż w końcu udało się… naprawdę obudziłem się rześki… chociaż był dzień… a wiedziałem, że zasnąłem nocą i nie mogło minąć aż tyle czasu. Zadzwoniłem do pracy… nikt nie odebrał… dopiero wtedy zorientowałem się, że jest niedziela… tuż przed tym jak zasnąłem… więc gdzie ja byłem? Kogo myśli czytałem… jak daleko w śnie się zapędziłem, gdzie się znajdowałem, o co chodziło? - Nigdy się już nie obudzisz. Podskoczyłem i obróciłem się. Stał tam, jestem tak pewien jak nigdy, że to on, sam Blandui. Wielki, okropny robak z dwunastoma odnóżami, który wpatrywał się we mnie tymi samymi pustymi oczami co tamci. - Niby znalazłeś dużo odpowiedzi od nas, więcej niż się spodziewałem… ale to i tak za mało, żeby znaleźć odpowiedź jak stąd wyjść. - Ale to wszystko – odparłem jęcząc – przecież musiałem kiedyś wstać naprawdę… - Czasami byłeś tam czasami tutaj… twoja dusza była słaba… dlatego nauczyłem cię tych zasad we śnie i go kontrolowałem… a potem ze snu przeniosłeś się do nas. - Więc kontrolujesz sen słabych… dlatego dzieci z tamtej wioski… ci szamani… - Mamrotali swoje zaklęcia póki nie umarli, a ja zadbałem o to, żeby nowi oszaleli… wszystkich wziąłem do siebie, to była uczta. - A te obrazki na ścianach… - To był nasz początek, po przeniesieniu musiałem jakoś znajdywać nowe ciała - Ale… co się z nimi wszystkimi dzieje… gdzie znikają… gdzie oni są… gdzie ja jestem? - Są tutaj… wszyscy, uwięzieni na zawsze w krainie poza snem, jednak można ich zobaczyć, to od nich nauczyliśmy się bezcielesności… to duchy. I tu w mojej do reszty oszalałej głowie pojawiła się odpowiedź. - Ten spartanin… był dla was zbyt niebezpieczny, tak właśnie można się wydostać, będąc dla was ciężarem… nie chcecie takich, wypuszczacie… - Może i jesteś mądry, ale to cię nie uratuje tak jak jego. To było dawno, teraz jestem lepiej przygotowany na podobnych do ciebie. - Więc dlaczego… dlaczego pozwoliliście mi to wszystko zobaczyć, czemu ciągle mnie nie nękacie?! - To właśnie wada naszej klątwy, nie mam aż takiej mocy, mogę do tego świata tylko dodawać nieliczne rzeczy, ale nie odejmować tych co już są. - Ostatnie pytanie – stanąłem twardziej na nogach – chciałeś, żebym zadał te wszystkie pytania, wiedziałeś, że takie będzie moje szaleństwo, wiedziałeś, że jeżeli usłyszę za dużo w zbyt krótkim czasie to już nie będę sobą, ale będę chciał wiedzieć jak najwięcej o tym, co się stało… - Tak… a gdzie tu pytanie? Uśmiechnąłem się, czując, że robię to, czego nigdy nie robiłem, mój charakter przez tę całą sytuację zmienił mnie w kogoś innego, szalonego, ogłupionego wszystkimi emocjami. - Wiedziałeś, że ci się nie uda? – zacząłem się śmiać, ale nadal nie traciłem kontaktu ze swoim ciałem, wiedziałem, że tam byłem, wiedziałem, że uda mi się to powstrzymać. - Ty nadal nie rozumiesz… tutaj nie ma czasu… wszystko co się stanie było… Śmiałem się coraz bardziej. Nie daj się, nie daj się, myślałem i próbowałem otrzeźwieć, ale nowe informacje wciąż szumiały mi w głowie, nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, czułem się dziwnie pewny siebie. - Nie dopadniesz mnie – wskazałem na niego palcem. – Ucieknę, będziesz miał mnie dość, będziesz… Urwałem i zacząłem uciekać. Płakałem, na moich oczach jawiły się łzy, chciałem stąd zniknąć, bałem się… a mimo to w moich uszach wciąż szumiał mi mój obłąkany śmiech… A potem wszystko ucichło. *** Obudziłem się jadąc na tej samej palecie z ciałami co na początku… zasnąłem… obudziłem się na krześle z kości, a stwory właśnie podchodziły do mnie z tasakiem… zasnąłem… odcinano mi rękę… zasnąłem… krzyczałem na ulicy, gdzie było pełno kościstych domów… zasnąłem… *** Tutaj kończę moje notatki… ciągle jestem w tym świecie… ciągle zasypiam, ciągle budzę się gdzie indziej, nie wiem gdzie jestem, ale właśnie tak mogę unikać śmierci. Parę razy słyszałem głos innych dusz, uwięzionych tutaj, przed wejściem do świata tamtego, oni naprawdę tu są. A ja ciągle zmieniam miejsca, raz obcięli mi nawet jak napisałem wyżej rękę, ale o dziwo nadal ją mam. Dzisiaj jest niedziela, dzień, w którym zasnąłem pierwszy raz, który byłby naprawdę? Nie wiem… tutaj czas nie istnieje, zasypiasz i jesteś tysiąc lat wstecz… tysiąc lat do przodu, dwa lata do tyłu i znów to samo i tak w kółko, czasami wydarzenia powtarzają się… ale chyba nigdy nie sklecę całej tej historii, która tu się wydarzyła odkąd zasnąłem pierwszy raz. Nic nie ma sensu, moja męka zdaje się trwać przez wieki… chociaż i tak czasu nie ma, więc nawet nie wiem czy pojęcie strasznej nieskończoności jest mi tutaj znajome. Szaleję coraz bardziej… oni… chcą mego mięsa… mej skóry… och żeby ten dokument jakoś stąd uciekł… żeby został wysłany tam gdzie chcę… Proszę… dajcie mi stąd wyjść… jednak nadal tam jestem… dajcie mi się w końcu obudzić… ------------------------------------------------------ Z góry chciałbym wszystkich, którzy lubią mnie czytać przeprosić za tak długą nieobecność. Książka, którą chcę wydać jak i życie prywatne trochę przeszkadzały ;> Moja poprzednia pasta „Betty nie ma zębów” okazała się być ponoć bardzo dobra i miała wielce pozytywny odzew, cieszy mnie to, dlatego teraz miałem, a właściwie nadal mam trudną „misję” jeżeli mogę to tak nazwać, aby ją przebić… czy udało mi się to zrobić tym opowiadaniem? Nie wiem ;c. W każdym razie może jeszcze trochę poględzę i podpowiadam na pytania ludzi, którzy zadają je z różnych zakątek internetu, gdzie publikuję swoje opowiadania ;D tak za to, że mnie długo nie było ^^. Po pierwsze pytaliście się o czym będzie książka, którą zamierzam wydać… tego dowiecie się, jeżeli mi się uda faktycznie doprowadzić do jej druku i wejścia na rynek :P no dobra, ale żeby nie było, to cuś tam się jednak ostało po tym jak nie udało mi się zgromadzić kasy na polakpotrafi.pl ;c kolega lektor zgodził się przeczytać jej cztery pierwsze rozdziały… tak więc czemu nie, łapcie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV2fBQVQq1k chociaż tyle mogę wam na razie zaoferować. Po drugie myślę właśnie nad innym pomysłem, również za pomocą internetu, ale jeszcze nie wiem czy go wprowadzę w życie, chociaż może właśnie tak uda mi się ją wydać… a wy będziecie mieli więcej past mojego autorstwa. I nie tylko past. Dzięki też wszystkim, co piszą komentarze w stylu „najlepsza pasta jaką czytałem” :D niby już pewnie dawno znaleźliście sobie lepszą, bo wszystko przemija, ale dzięki, to naprawdę motywuje. I na koniec co do błędów logicznych w paście… pamiętajcie, że legendy zawsze coś przekręcają, jak na przykład to, że Olimp jest w innym wszechświecie, a powinien być na górze (górze w sensie nie górze na niebie lewitując tylko na… no na w zniesieniu xD wiecie o co chodzi). Żadna z historii ukazanych wyżej nie jest prawdziwa, a opowiadanie, chociaż z lekka długie, miało wyglądać na pisane w pośpiechu, żeby ukazać bardziej strach bohatera przed powrotem do przeklętych kanibali. Ciekawie tworzyło mi się zupełnie nowy świat, mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się jego – chyba- przerażająca koncepcja. Uff… to tyle. Dużo tym razem gadania, bo wiem, że dawno mnie nie było, postaram się piać częściej ;3 jeszcze raz dzięki wszystkim którzy mnie czytają ;D. Pozdrawia Frostx. Kategoria:Opowiadania